


tgif

by magic_robot



Series: Science Island: two guys and a robot: the threesome au [1]
Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mcbc and monty work hard, play hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tgif

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write about rimming, it's one of my things. kind of an experiment writing dirty talk I guess??  
> this is pre jimmy as well! it's bittersweet writing about them being happy together because obviously shit doesn't go down so well later.

"Are we almost done?" The Commander sighed nosily, slumped over the chair back as he watched the Professor tinker.

"My experiment is going great, I don’t know about you." He glanced over at the other lab bench and the forgotten research strewn across it. "This isn’t a nine to five job."

"But it’s Friday! C’mooooooon." His finger trailed down the Professor’s arm, toying with his cuff.

He sighed. “Fine. Help me-“Before he could turn around the Commander was already across the room, shimmying out of his lab coat and hanging his gloves on the wall hook. It would be easy to be annoyed, research curtailed and the lab far messier than he would like to leave it, shoving his stool in with one foot as he left for the bedroom.

Instead, he grinned at how eager he always was, the way he perched proudly on hands and knees on the bed, back arched and ass high in the air. In the time it took for the Professor to remove his tie and safety gloves the Commander was already wiggling impatiently and craning his neck to glance behind him. Warm breath exhaled against the back of his thigh made him shiver and the Professor pressed a few soft kisses against his hole before he nuzzled his mouth in deep. The Commander groaned, cock starting to harden and curve up against his belly as he pushed back against him, greedy. There was no friction to be found, only the soft slickness of the Professor’s tongue, warm and diffuse and _frustrating_.

When his thighs started to shake the Professor pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before shuffling closer.

"What do you think is going to happen?" He leaned forward to murmur in his ear, slick thumb tracing his hole.

"I…we’re gonna do it. I think." His voice cracked as it slipped inside him.

"Hmm, I dunno. It could happen, I guess. Is that what you want?" It was very hard to speak, a stalled moan stuck in his throat and he nodded instead. "You want me to fuck you? I gotta know." He took in a breath, pressing back against his fingers. "What? No?"

"No. I mean, yeah. Yeah." He murmured finally. "You can…I want it."

"Oh, is it my dirty mouth? I’m sorry. May I possess you carnally, my darling?" He cooed, pressing into him slowly. 

"Shut up, oh my God." He groaned, the Professor’s hands rubbing over the puppyfat of his stomach before grasping his dick, gentle thrusts more intent. "Oh fuck, oh fuck-!" He hissed, squirming back and whimpering as the Professor’s thumb found his slit.  Eagerness came at a cost and he was alight and desperate, arching and rocking back as he rubbed needily into his hand.

"I thought we weren’t using that word." He panted,  head lolling forward with exertion. "You like it when I fuck you like this?"

He gasped and with a few shuddered thrusts came gracelessly, spilling into his fingers. Besides the slow rise and fall of his chest he was still, head drooped and arms shaking, finally slumping onto folded elbows. The Professor slowed, laughing and the Commander snorted, panting tiredly.

"Guess so."

"Your fault. Give me a sec." He moved slowly, leaning forward to stretch before shifting his weight onto one elbow and turning to face him. His other hand motioned the Professor forward, stroked his jawline as they kissed, hooking his calves around the back of his thighs to bring him close. The Professor panted, a plume of flush spreading across his chest as he sank back into him, pliant and easy post orgasm. Too soon he was bowed over the top of him, fucking him in earnest, the Commander’s arms draped around his neck as he grinned up at him.

"And yeah, I like it when you fuck me like that." He lowered his voice.  "You gonna come inside me, Prof?"

He did, needy and breathless before sprawling forward to rest on his chest.  

"C’mere." The Commander’s hand rubbed his back and he squirmed sideways and under his arm, nestled close. "What excellent lovemaking." He tried to keep a straight face, smile pricking at the corners of his mouth as the Professor groaned and laughed.


End file.
